1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data management apparatus, and more particularly, to a data management apparatus that causes a data storage apparatus to handle data stored therein, a computer program that causes a computer to function as such a data management apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium storing such a computer program. The present invention further relates to a data storage apparatus controlled by the data management apparatus, a data management system including such a data storage apparatus and a data management apparatus, and a method of controlling a data storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, document management servers, for example, are well-known as data storage apparatuses that store data such as documents, transmit stored data to users, and print stored data using printers. Digital multifunctional apparatuses that have been recently developed are other examples of such data storage apparatuses. The digital multifunctional apparatus (MFP), for example, stores data in large-capacity nonvolatile storage means provided therein, and can print the stored data as a printer and transmit the stored data as a facsimile machine. Besides such functions, the digital multifunctional apparatus (MFP) may be able to scan documents as a scanner, and print the scanned data as a copier.
The data storage apparatus may form a data management system with a data management apparatus connected via a network. In this case, the data management apparatus can control the data storage apparatus by transmitting commands thereto. In response to reception of the commands, the data storage apparatus operates as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a scanner, for example.
Conventionally, a command set is designed for each model of data storage apparatus. Both the data storage apparatus and the data management apparatus need to be provided with computer programs that support the command set. Otherwise, the data management apparatus cannot control the data storage apparatus as desired.
The same command set needs to be supported by both the data storage apparatus and the data management apparatus. If the command set supported by the data storage apparatus and the command set supported by the data management apparatus differ, the difference may cause problems. In the case in which a new command is introduced into the command set of the data management apparatus, for example, the computer program of the data storage apparatus needs to be updated. Otherwise, when the data management apparatus transmits the newly introduced command to the data storage apparatus, the data storage apparatus cannot respond to the command.
In the case in which a command included in the command set of the data storage apparatus is updated and a data item is no longer required in the command, the data storage apparatus may fail to execute the conventional command transmitted by the data management apparatus because the conventional command includes the data item.
Accordingly, it is difficult to update the command set and to port a command set developed for one model of data storage apparatus to another model. Software engineers need to make a lot of effort to keep the command set supported by the data storage apparatus and the command set supported by the data management apparatus compatible.
If the command set of the data storage apparatus and the command set of the data management apparatus are to be maintained compatible, when the command set of the data storage apparatus is updated, the command set of the data management apparatus needs to be updated at the same time. This may require additional effort and even unnecessary investment from users of the data management system. The more data management apparatuses are connected to the data storage apparatus, the more evident this problem becomes.